Flicker
by DoctorWhoChica
Summary: A fan girl gets way more than she ever bargained for when a powerful enemy forces her into the Doctor's universe and timeline. Featuring the Eleventh Doctor, Ten, and possibly others.
1. An Encounter

_My first attempt at fan fiction in years. Hope I'm not too rusty. The next chapter will be up fairly quickly, right along with this one. The third chapter likely won't be up for another week. Please leave a review, they are loved. Also, they help encourage writers like me to get the next chapters up quicker._

* * *

I shuffle through an array of shelves, climbing up onto a step-stool until I find what I'm looking for. "Ah, there you are!" I grin and tug a small jar of peanut butter down off the shelf of my grandparents' little food and items shop. The shop is called Mishmash, which fits it well. They sell everything from food to ancient artifacts to GPS systems. They've had the shop since I was a little girl, and although they never said so, I swear they seem to have gotten the idea for it by thinking something along the lines of: 'Gee, why don't we open a store that's like a big garage sale, only with food!' Obviously it isn't something that earns them big money, but they really seem to enjoy running it.

"Taking this, Grandpa!" I lean over the counter and pluck a plastic spoon from his drawer under the counter as I wave the jar up towards him. He nods and waves me off, burying his eyes back into the news stories he's fascinated by on his tablet. Honestly, ever since my mother bought my grandfather that android tablet, he's like a teenager, and can't put the thing down. It's equal parts annoying and endearing. My grandparents, my mother's parents, are in their seventies, and they aren't really the sorts who fully comprehend the Internet, so it's still fascinating and a tad scary to them.

I wander out the side screen door and pop the lid off of the peanut butter. I know it's not the healthiest, but I'm hungry and in need of protein and it's highly likely I'll be too preoccupied to bother to cook a meal while I'm busy studying later. I pull back the paper cover and plunge my spoon into the creamy buttery goodness as I walk towards home. I'm the only one who will be eating out of this thing, so don't judge me! I live on my own, in a comfortable one bedroom brick house just a short road and dirt path over from Mishmash. I'm not really paying much attention as I scoop out a large dollop of the yummy substance and stuff it into my mouth. No need to pay attention, really, as I know the small town of Wintercliff like the back of my own hand. I was born here, raised here, and have never actually left here.

"But how did we get here, Doctor? You said the TARDIS went _more_ wrong than usual." I glance up at a semi-familiar Scottish voice, not to mention a word that doesn't belong here, and freeze. I'm standing just before the small dirt path that leads to my house, and before me, on the road just in front of that path, are three people I would recognize anywhere. Three actors? I glance all around, but see no cameras nor crew of any kind. No vehicles. No nothing to indicate how they got here or why. They're in costume, but totally alone. My eyes travel back to the three.

"Excellent question, Amy." The floppy haired man beams at the redhead. The three are too busy engaging in conversation to notice me.

"And the answer?" The redhead asks impatiently.

"I'll let you know when I've worked it out." The bowtie-wearing man I know all too well, informs her cheerfully.

 _What._

"Waff?" I say out loud, around my mouthful of spoon and peanut butter. The three of them look up at the sound of my voice, with varying degrees of surprise on their faces. I realize then how I must look.

I'm an average twenty year old girl. At least, I think I'm pretty average. I'm just wearing skinny jeans, a fluffy tan and white sweater-shirt, black boots, and a black clip in my hair. I've got chocolate colored eyes, and red hair. Oh, but not as cool and vibrant as Karen Gillan's red hair. Mine has the misfortune of only being able to be described as the color of burnt rust. Though it's thick, plus it's equally as long as hers, I suppose that's something. I'm not twig thin, I might even could do with losing a couple of pounds, but I still think I fall into the normal-girl-who-doesn't-stick-out range.

However, with how I feel the color drain from my face, and my gob of peanut butter mouth, I'm sure I look quite the sight to these three just now.

I feel my cheeks heat up.

The Doc-No...Matt. Matt Smith. It can't be the other, so it has to be that even though the latter doesn't really make any more sense than the former under the current circumstances. Matt's eyes widen as he takes me in with an up and down glance before a quick smile spreads across his face.

"MAD!" He exclaims with an open armed gesture. I nearly choke.

"WHAFF?!" Comes my brilliant reply.

Arthur looks over at me mildly and gives a quick wave. Karen...She's Karen. Of course she is. She has to be because I am NOT considering the other insane possibility right now. Karen smiles brightly at me and giggles. "You look hilarious, Maddie!" She tells me.

"Waff..." I can only repeat, like some broken version of the Tenth Doctor, only unintentionally on my part. I rapidly extract the spoon from my mouth and chew and swallow as fast as I can. This isn't easy. Peanut butter really sticks. Not just to the roof of my mouth either. Whoever says that it sticks to the roof of your mouth, forgets to mention the gums, tongue, teeth, and inner cheeks. This stuff gets everywhere. It requires liquids to really flush it down, but I don't have any just now.

As I'm attempting this, the...Matt is suddenly putting his arms around me, pulling me towards him, and hugging me tight. I accidentally drop the jar and spoon as he clings to me. It's the shock that had me forget I was even holding them. He's seriously face-planting me into his tweed. I fear I'm getting peanut butter-laced spit on his jacket and try to refrain by turning my head to the side. I manage to get most of the peanut butter down. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, my Mad girl?" He pulls back, holding me by the shoulders, and grins at me.

All I can do even though my mouth is sufficiently cleared enough for speech now, is gape at him.

Arthur and Karen saunter up to either side of him very casually, as if this is a perfectly natural thing, for three famous actors of a famous British TV show, to be hanging out in a small town on the coast of Maine in America. With me. Like we're buddies or something. I've never seen these people in person before, and have no idea what to say, or why they're here to begin with. "Is.." I start slowly, trying to piece together the possibilities in my mind. "Is there a convention in town or…?" I ask, at a loss.

Matt squints at me, looking puzzled for a moment, then he releases my shoulders and puts an arm around Karen and Arthur each respectively. "Convention? Is there a convention we should be made aware of, Maddie?" He asks cheerfully. "Well, I don't know about conventions, but I'm surprised."

"That makes two of us. Only except understated." I mutter as he continues. "I didn't expect you to show up here. It's a bit out of the way, even for you…" He says thoughtfully. This conversation is making less and less sense. "But now that the gang's all here, let's get back into the TARDIS and leave, aye?" He asks excitedly, squeezing Karen and Arthur close to his sides.

"Doctor," Arthur speaks up, considering him carefully. "We just got here." He points out.

"Yeah," Karen adds, giving him a suspicious look. "Since when do you ever run away from anything?"

Matt frowns at his comp...Friends, one, then the other. "I can run away whenever I like."

Karen nods. "Yeah, and you've said things like that before, but you never actually do it."

Is this some kind of skit they were asked to perform? No. It can't be because I'm the only one here to enjoy it. I glance around, secretly wondering if people are hiding behind nearby trees and waiting to spring out and say I've been pranked or punked.

Nobody I know has that great a sense of humor to where they would ask or pay for famous actors to come to Maine just to play a joke on me, but I'm still suspicious that it's a possibility. My friends and family know that I'm quite the Doctor Who fan, after all. Have been for years. But my parents have their own lives being the workaholics that they are, and don't usually bother with mine at all. They're corporate lawyers and always out of town, even often out of state, for the big companies they represent. I'm pretty sure the pair of them are in New York right now, in fact. Not busy pulling some weird stunt on me. They never even did surprise parties for me when I was a kid, so no, I can't really even suspect them.

My grandparents would never play a prank. I'm not even sure they understand the concept of a joke, much less one of this magnitude. My two closest friends in town, well one of them is a no-nonsense type of girl, and the other is too timid to pull something like this off. I do know other people, some even potentially capable of pulling off some wild stunts, but none would be close enough to me to want to do something like this for or _to_ me. So, I'm not sure what to make of this at all.

But still, here are three famous actors and I happen to be a big fan! I don't claim to be the biggest fan or anything, but come on! They're right here! So I can't help myself...

"Can I...Have your autographs?" I ask almost shyly. I'm not a shy person, but facing three people of whom I've watched on my TV screen can be a bit intimidating. Karen laughs, Arthur shakes his head confusedly, and Matt looks a little baffled at my request, but smiles placatingly. "You want me to sign something? It's not a contract of some sort is it? Those tend to go badly." He says as an aside to Arthur, who nods sympathetically. "No." I smile, shaking my head. "Just a regular piece of paper, Mr. Smith. Or maybe a poster. I can get one of those." Considering I have several Doctor Who posters at home.

All three of them look at me oddly. Karen reaches out and pokes my arm almost teasingly. "Why are you calling him that all of a sudden? He doesn't even have a proper name to start with. What's Smith? Don't tell me you go around calling yourself something like John Smith? May as well go by John Doe or John Jones." She laughs, now lightly poking at Matt. Arthur looks somehow worried. Matt ignores Karen's words and frowns at me. Did I say something offensive? And what is Karen talking about? That's something that her character on Doctor Who might say in such a situation, but…

"Matt Smith." I correct her. "I didn't mean John like the Doctor uses sometimes, I meant Matt, his real name."

Matt scowls. "Matt? _Matt_...Where did you get that one from, Maddie? Matt Smith..." He ponders that for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah." He straightens his bowtie and sniffs. "Doesn't suit me."

 _Okay…_

"You don't have to give me one or anything. It's fine." I quickly say, holding up my hands defensively. I don't want to annoy them by pressuring them about autographs. They seem to want to stay in character, but it's kinda weird. "But what are you three doing here? For real, I mean."

Karen is now frowning too, all three of them are looking confused. "What do you mean? We're here for the same reason you are, pulled here mysteriously."

Arthur nods. "Yeah, and the TARDIS nearly broke my back on that one." Matt gives him a look. "She did not! Rory, you've got to learn how to assume the proper crash position."

I'm frowning the most right now. I can feel it. "Um...Stop acting please. It's not that you're not brilliant at it, but I'm not liking not knowing what's going on. Please explain?" I politely and seriously request. Because I'm far too confused and it's making me anxious.

Karen and Arthur look very confused. I understand that feeling. Matt studies me quietly for several seconds. I shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Maddison Elizabeth Darling, what's wrong?" Matt sharply says my full name, which startles me into no longer being able to pretend I'm not freaking out about the fact that they know my name and are acting like they know me at all, along with them all staying so firmly in character. It's not even like any of them are on the show any longer. We're a couple of Doctors and several companions ahead already. It's been years since they were on the show. Shouldn't they all be off in separate areas of the world living their lives?

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, it's all been good fun, really, but can we stop now?"

Karen looks worried. "Stop what? Maddie, what's going on? Why are you acting like this? Is it this place? It feels off, doesn't it? The Doctor just got it wrong again, like usual." She says, nudging Matt who makes a face at that, but keeps stealing glances at me.

I feel irritated. Even if it's people I admire, I won't let them bully me. They're taking this joke way too far. "Miss Gillan, Mr. Darvill, Mr. Smith, is this what you three get up to now?" I scold. _Making fun of fans like this..._ "Trying to play with me this way...At first I thought it might be fun, but really, it's just cruel!" I abruptly move around them and hurry toward the dirt path. Honestly, I'm really freaked out right now and it's all I can think to do. I tend to run away when I'm anxious like this.

" _Oi_ , Mad!" Matt calls after me, but I ignore him. Why are they messing with me?! What did I ever do to them?! _Not cool_. I stomp harder, anxious and angry, living up to my 'Mad' nickname. Before I make it ten steps, a big, strong hand clamps around my wrist, stopping me from going any further. I look and see Matt is firmly gripping me and has a serious expression on his face. "Let go of me." I demand coolly.

If I'm not mistaken, the look that crosses his face is hurt. My frown expands at that, but at least he quickly releases my wrist. I wait him out. "Maddie…" He speaks up gently, as if I'm a wild horse he's afraid of spooking. "What's wrong? Why are you so angry? _Talk_ to me." He quietly demands.

I've seen him in interviews enough to know that Matt Smith is a really nice guy. He can obviously see that I'm getting upset, so if he was put up to this, or even paid to do this to me, he surely will stop now and apologize. He won't just keep up with this. "I'm confused." I tell him honestly. "I don't understand what's going on and it's making me anxious and worried."

He sighs softly. "Amy wasn't wrong. This place is wrong. We shouldn't be here. Come on, Maddie, let's go back to the TARDIS and I promise you, I will sort it all out once we're there." He holds his hand out for me to take.

He really is doing this, huh? He's not gonna break character even though I'm clearly upset. They all seem to want me to go with them. Well, even though I've never met them in person, I don't fear them or anything. They're not exactly strangers. They won't make me disappear into the night and sell me off into the sex trade or something horrible like that. Maybe if I play along, this craziness will end. Even though it makes zero sense, I keep imagining that they'll take me back to the 'TARDIS' which will be at the civic center in town or something and turn out to be some wild surprise party for the first time in my life. Even though it's not even my birthday.

If this is somehow an elaborate prank or surprise, I don't want to ruin it since someone or ones clearly put a lot into it. Plus, I get to hang out with Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, and Arthur Darvill. How cool is that?! And holding hands with Matt Smith can't be a bad thing. How many people get to say he played the Doctor for them, personally?! I try to push my anger aside and focus on the positives, getting myself a bit excited. Yes, I can change my emotions on a dime. Most anyone can. I slowly reach out and take his hand. He smiles brightly and squeezes it before pulling me along back to Karen and Arthur.

"Come along, Ponds, and Darling," I wince. I do so hate my last name. It really is my surname. It's more common than most people think for a surname. Look it up. It's cute and fun when you're six. Not so much when you're twenty and it's someone famous, and a guy, calling you Darling and making it sound like a term of endearment instead of your last name. But I keep quiet. Normally I'm not quiet though. I'm a talker, me. But this situation has overwhelmed me and so I remain silent as the four of us make our way up the street a ways.

"Can we go to another future planet next?" Karen asks. I try my best, but fail not to roll my eyes. Talk about being dedicated to their work. They refuse to break character at all. I'd be impressed if I wasn't weirded out by it. "Well, we've just got to see if we can get back first." Matt mutters before turning me towards an opening in the woods. Why the woods? There are no houses or public buildings there. Just...Woods. Maybe I should rethink this whole them not being creeps or murderers after all thing...

But taking a few tentative steps into the wooded area, I see it. The all too familiar blue box. They even brought their own prop?! I blink at it, then shake my head. _Fine_. If they want to take it this far, then…

"Sure. Let's get back." I tug my hand free of Matt's and jog passed him up to the wooden blue box. I grab the door and pull at it, fully expecting it to not be a real door, or to open up into a darkened box.

It opens. I stare and gasp.

Inside is bigger. Brighter. Bolder. Oh, it's absolutely the TARDIS. No way around it. It even has it's own smells and sounds. It's the real deal. I don't even notice much when Matt, Karen, and Arthur step past me into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS.

I...I'm in the TARDIS. Me. This is real. What's even happening?!

Eyes enormous at the sight, I slowly step a little further inside. It's not an illusion. It's real. It's really, properly real. "No way." I whisper, feeling the cooler temperature inside the TARDIS. It makes me recall something I once read, and I wonder if it might be true. That Time Lords have a different body temperature, and are more comfortable in cooler temperatures than humans are. His hand had felt soft and warm. It didn't really stand out to me. But I suppose having a higher metabolism and two hearts might somehow account for some differences in things like body temperature or temperature comfort levels even though I would think it would mean he was warmer, not cooler, but who knows anything about how an alien's body works? Not me. I do think one or two companions on the show have commented about the TARDIS being a bit cold before, so it's entirely plausible that he keeps it at a cooler temperature for his own comfort. I'm cool with that. I can totally bundle up if I'm cold. I'd rather be bundled up then sweating anyway.

Here I am, thinking about the TARDIS as if it's no big deal when I'm standing in the real TARDIS! And it's…Real. Actually real! I whirl around, taking everything in. It looks so enormous, and alien, yet familiar at the same time. It's so much bigger than I thought it would be!

I pause to wait and see if I feel the TARDIS' presence in my mind. I don't feel anything unusual at all other than the surge of my own adrenaline at all of this insanity. But, I'm human and normal so I doubt I'd know what a telepathic ship in my head would feel like to begin with.

As I look around, another truth slowly starts to dawn on me. This is the real TARDIS. It exists. For real. This isn't some prop or set. Therefore, the three people in the room with me aren't actors. They can't be. They wouldn't come to America in the middle of nowhere dressed as their former characters. Ones they no longer even play. Matt Smith wouldn't be hanging out in a real time machine that is also a spaceship. He's probably off filming something, the same with Karen Gillan and Arthur Darvill. And as much as I know the three of them are good friends, especially Matt and Karen, I also know they have their own lives and aren't usually together anymore. Not that, that is the point. The point is this is all real which means…

I spin around to face them. "You're Amy and Rory and the Doctor." I croak out their names in disbelief. Rory lifts a questioning eyebrow in my direction while Amy turns to the Doctor who is messing with something on the console, and says,"She's acting weird, Doctor. Is something wrong with Maddie?"

 _Yes. Something is definitely wrong with me. I've lost it_. I reach down and pinch my arm. "Ow." I say mildly. Yep, it hurts. I'm awake. This is all too detailed to not be real. Besides that, I don't remember ever going to sleep in the first place. I feel around my head. No injuries, no pain, so I doubt I hit my head or anything. Insane people don't question their sanity, which is what I'm now doing. I have to try to accept this as real.

"But how is it real...How can it even be real?"

The Doctor stops what he's doing to look over at me worriedly. "Maddie?" He questions.

 _Uh oh._ I'm realizing far too many things at once. The Doctor is real even though he's fiction. He tumbled into my universe, it has to be because he can't have been here all along, there just is no way. That he's still the Eleventh means the show is further along than his actual reality. Displaced in time, and not just in space. So I know his future, or at least some of it. That's not good. It's dangerous even. And he knows me. Amy knows me. Rory knows me. So, they've met me before. In my future, their past? Like how River travels? It must be even though it can't be. How can it be? But it is.

I'm contemplating all of this and don't even notice until I look up, that the Doctor is now standing right before me, looking at me with solemn concern on his face. "Mad…" He says softly. "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong, right now." He demands, but gently.

"This…" I can only think to tell him the truth. Or at least, part of it. "I don't know you yet. I haven't met you yet. This is the first time I've met you three…"

"What are you talking about?" Amy asks from beside Rory as they peer over at me. The Doctor looks troubled. "How can you have not met me yet?" He murmurs, shaking his head. "That's not possible, Maddison. This is a parallel universe. It's not safe here. Are you telling me that you flickered into this reality from ours for your very first flicker?" He sounds very worried. Flicker? What's he even talking about?

"Um...Nope. No, I don't flicker. Whatever that is. I can't do that. This IS my reality. I'm from here. Born and raised, in fact right here in Wintercliff, Maine. Guess I never told you that, even though I must know you in the future." I say as calmly as I possibly can considering I want to jump up and down and scream like the fangirl that I am. But I'm too embarrassed and shocked to go quite that far.

The Doctor looks stunned. "That's impossible." He reaches out and grabs my arm, shaking it a bit roughly, but not hurting me. "You didn't TELL me this! I needed to KNOW this, Maddison!" He's angry. That's not good either. "I had no idea you were from an entirely different universe! Why didn't you tell me this?!"

He already knows I don't have the answer to that, but I humor him anyway. "How would I know? I haven't not done it yet." I point out.

He shakes my arm again. "You're lying. Is this a joke? You humans and your jokes…"

I shake my head. "No. I'm not lying and I don't often joke. It's no joke. Unless it's on me…"

The Doctor lets go of my arm and pulls out the sonic. He's unhappy. I don't like how that makes me feel as if I've let him down. He scans me and I stand still, allowing it. He frowns at the results, and looks me up and down, then square in the eyes, giving me a scrutinizing look. "If this is the first time you're meeting me, then how do you even know who I am? How do you know anything that you know? I thought…" He growls in frustration. "I always thought that once I've met you for your first time, all of the answers about how you have all of the answers, would become clear, but of course, you're not going to make it easy for me are you! You're so maddening, flickering, random Maddie!" He throws his hands up in the air.

I blink. It's true, I know. I can't tell him how I know him or why. At least, I don't think I can. Telling him that his entire life is being made up by writers, at least in this reality, probably isn't a wise idea. I don't think he'd take it very well. He might get angry. I don't want to see him properly angry. Or hurt. Then again, he might take it lightheartedly and be amused. But he might not. Too afraid to see him possibly hurting over the idea that millions know his dangerous secrets, that millions of people find his life something to eat popcorn and laugh over, a life full of deep pain, loss, dangers and all kinds of bad and wonderful things, keeps me from telling him. "That's a secret." I finally say. "It's not even important anyway."

He is frowning at me. Even I know he isn't buying it. If it didn't matter, I could tell him and he knows it. "You always have your secrets." He accuses in a way that makes me feel uncomfortable. Maybe he doesn't trust me at all. Not that I'd blame him if I were in his shoes.

"I'm sorry." Is all I can think to say.

"But it still doesn't explain how you can know me without knowing me. No other me exists in any other universe, it's not possible, I'm a Time Lord." He looks at me accusingly.

Oh good! A problem I can finally handle! I feel the tension in my shoulders ease a bit.

"You're going to play that card? _Really_?" I lift an eyebrow at him and fold my arms across my chest challengingly. I must look as confident as I feel because he takes a solid step back and looks at me with wide eyes. "Let's see." I begin thoughtfully. "There are at least eleven or twelve or thirteen or more of you in one universe, a universe not all of you always stick to at all times as it is, and let's not forget Tentoo or as he went by, the name Handy, who is off in a whole other universe, that of Pete Tyler's world, as we speak, and I seem to recall a ganger you somewhere in the mix, a Dream Lord you, a possible darker version of you somewhere out there. You, your very self, in other incarnations and this very incarnation have traveled outside of and beyond your universe itself, and who knows how many other versions of you are doing what and where, and you can't tell me you keep track of all of them at any and every given moment in time and space. Not to mention, with all of the parallel universes in existence, where _anything_ is possible according to you, you really think it's impossible that some uniquely different version of you might exist in another universe outside of your own that you're not aware of? And let's not even go into how many countless species and people in general know of you and might take that knowledge with them across universes. You still wanna claim it as an impossibility?" I stare at him, just daring him to argue. I won't even mention he had at least one daughter floating around that he didn't know was alive, and hasn't he a granddaughter who might have children who know of him? And many other people know of him who might fall through to other universes. Who knows how his story got started in our universe, after all.

Someone might have told the tale, or it bled through somehow from his universe. It's certainly not impossible, and it kinda irritates me that he was trying to act like 'how dare I' know about him under such circumstances. It's obvious to me that he should have known this could be possible considering how he really gets around.

He looks sufficiently stunned. He pauses, then opens his mouth and lifts a finger. Then he drops the finger and closes his mouth, pausing again. Gotta say, I'm loving the ability to render the all mighty Time Lord speechless. "That's…" He gives me an impatient look, huffs, and turns his back on me. I grin. I win!

I don't look it, but to be honest? I'm kinda shocked that I won that round...

"Fine." The Doctor pouts. "But I'm not doing the thing." He turns to wag a finger at me.

"Thing? What thing?"

He just gives me a long look before turning away.

Amy giggles and gives me a triumphant look. "You're too funny, Maddie. I love it! She really knows how to keep the Doctor on his toes, doesn't she?" She says to Rory who gives her a quick smile in response. Do I? That's amazing. It's probably just because I have him at a disadvantage, what with having seen a chunk of his life story with my own two eyes, which isn't a special feat where I come from, but it's still fun anyway.

But the Doctor who is now at the console, soon turns toward me again. "Then, you can't come with us."

I feel sick to my stomach suddenly. The thought that I could go off with the Doctor is an exciting one, but here he is, rejecting me after I only just found him! "What...Oh. That's fine." The words tumble out of me before I can even fully process my disappointment. "I don't want to come with you anyway. Who said I would? I've got better things to do." I'm not trying to be a jerk, I really am just feeling defensive. And it shows. The Doctor steps over to me and gives me a sympathetic look, like he can see right through me. "It's not that you're not welcome, Mad." He explains gently. "It's just that it's not time for you yet. It can't be. I can't be the one who takes you from this universe into ours. It doesn't work like that."

I tilt my head at him. "How do you know? You didn't even know I was from another universe until now." I point out.

"Because…" He hesitates. Then he looks at me a bit sadly. It makes me worry. "Because," He says in a softer tone this time. "Your first flicker is a fixed point. I'm realizing it now, but you hid it well from me at the time. I remember one flicker specifically being a fixed point. I didn't think much of it at the time, as you acted as if you had flickered plenty by then, but you hadn't. Clearly. It was a fixed point because you flickered from one universe to another at a point in time where it significantly changed something. The universes don't tend to like that and it created that fixed point like a warning sign. But even without that knowledge, I know how it is that you travel to me and it's always by way of the flickers. The flickers are time gaps, more like small pinholes, in my own personal timeline, and you get trapped in their wake."

My eyes pop open wide. "What? Why does THAT happen?" Not that I'm complaining. As long as I can flicker, whatever the hell that is, back to my own universe, I'm okay with some traveling. I've never done any before, but I can't imagine any traveling being more exciting than with the Doctor!

The Doctor merely looks at me with an array of depressing emotions that I refuse to acknowledge. Fine then. He won't answer that and I get the distinct impression that I really wouldn't care for the answer anyway. "Okay then...At least...I'll be seeing you guys again, huh?" I smile slowly at this realization.

He smiles back. "That you will, Mad." He taps the end of my nose playfully. He turns back to the console and I look at Amy and Rory. "I look forward to seeing you two again. And you, Doctor." He nods and waves at me as I head for the door.

I look around again, not wanting to leave, lingering in the doorway a few moments too long. But the Doctor never hurries me along, never forces me out. He merely waits until I finally step outside of the TARDIS and close the door behind me. I step back and turn to stare.

"That cannot have just happened." I whisper. "It can't be." But yet...I know it did.

"Hey...Wait a second…" I mumble as a thought suddenly comes to me. I lunge forward, grip the handle and push to open. I peek my head in. All three occupants glance up in surprise. "Maddie?" Amy questions, looking a little curious. Rory stands beside her, watching me with the usual calm I expect from him. The Doctor's face is crinkled ever so slightly in confusion and possibly worry.

I point at him and his eyes widen. " _You_." I accuse. The Doctor waits. When I don't continue, he speaks up. "Me?" He points to himself, looking on at me in all innocence. "Yeah, you." I inform him with a glare. "You're the reason. It's your fault, buster!" He blinks at me, not looking any less confused. I stomp over and poke him in the chest. "Completely your fault!" I accuse excitedly. I tend to get all excited when I figure something out, even small somethings.

"Maddie…?" He asks worriedly.

"You're the reason I don't and didn't tell you that I'm from a parallel universe."

He doesn't get it, clearly, based on how he's still just staring at me in all his bafflement.

I sigh and poke him again for emphasis. "It's your fault I don't tell you it, because you just told me I didn't!" I point out. "You're the reason! I can't tell you it because you just told me I don't so therefore I have to follow through with not telling you or I could seriously damage the timeline! Doofus!" I push his chest this time, a bit playfully, but really in relief that it wasn't my fault.

"Oh...OH!" Realization reaches his eyes. "Oh…" He manages to look sheepish. "Right. Sorry about that, Mad!" _Uh huh._ I smile. He may be terrifying sometimes, but right now he's just a bonkers absentminded alien. "See you later, you three." I say this much more calmly and coolly than I actually feel about everything, and head back out the door, closing it behind me. I turn and face the TARDIS again.

A moment later the familiar sound starts up and a moment after that, the blue box fades before my very eyes.

I stand there for a few more minutes before turning to walk back towards my home. On the way, I take the time to pick up the peanut butter and spoon from before, and ditch it in the garbage. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a litterbug. Although that's kinda too cute a name for someone who freely damages the planet, come to think of it.

To be honest, I was expecting this flicker thing the Doctor talked about, to happen relatively quickly. Like within minutes to hours from his leaving. The longest I thought it might be was a couple of days.

However…


	2. In the Darkness Lurks

Four months pass. Four. Freaking. Months.

It takes me a few weeks to come to terms with what happened. At first, I was elated. Then reality set in. I go through all the stages. Shock, denial, anger, bargaining with the universe to tell me it was all in my head, and finally acceptance. About a month and a half after I meet the Doctor, I finally start to settle down. I don't know what to think or feel about what is likely to happen to me though. A part of me thinks that nothing will ever come of it. But most of me thinks something is definitely going to happen.

Since I have no idea what this flickering thing is, how or why it starts, or when, I try to keep myself prepared. I have a navy blue backpack (Couldn't find TARDIS blue sadly) that I've filled with emergency supplies, even a spare fully charged phone. I sleep with the bag. Not even exaggerating. If I get swished off into another universe in the middle of the night, I wanna be prepared! I keep it slung over my shoulder when I'm out, and I get some questions sometimes about why I refuse to put it down.

Four months. It's been four, and I've nearly stopped counting. Maybe nothing really will happen. That's what I started to think last month. What if it doesn't happen for years? Or at all? I've continued my life. Sort of. It's difficult.

I met a guy a while ago. He asked me out recently, but I've stalled him. The thing is...I don't know what's gonna happen. What if I get closer to him and fall in love and end up away for weeks or longer in that other universe? Then he'll be abandoned by me and I'll feel terrible. I can't do that to him or myself. So I've been keeping my distance. I don't have it in me to reject him completely though, which makes me feel terrible. Like I'm keeping him dangling on a string for me. I really think I could fall for this guy. He's so kind, so sweet and smart and caring and normal. Yeah, I know he's no Doctor, but I'm not in love with the Doctor. I'm infatuated with the Doctor as in he's absolutely my hero, but I don't feel _that_ way about him. It's like Rose said, he's better than that. He's beyond that. I don't need to stick him under a romantic relationship with me to love(platonically) and appreciate him.

In any event, I continue on, trying to stall my life where I can, but move it along when possible. I start to think nothing will ever happen. I start to wonder if maybe putting things off is a mistake on my part. How long should I put my life on hold for the Doctor? I won't become an Amy Pond and wait my life away for him, becoming mentally unstable. Maybe I would have, had I met him as a child like she did. Don't get me wrong, I sympathize with her. She was a victim in that sense, but I'm an adult and am not gonna let that happen to me.

One particular night, the last thing on my mind is the Doctor. Lately he's just not the most present thing for me. He's slowly drifting away from me. Given a couple more months and he'll barely be on my radar. Like a dream that maybe wasn't as real as I once swore it to be.

I finish a wonderfully warm steam shower and change into my oversized powder blue nearly knee long night shirt that says,"I know Karate, & 37 other dangerous words!" across the front. I brush out my hair, pull on some matching light blue socks and climb into bed. The backpack is off to the side, half forgotten. I text a few people on my phone, and read a bit online before setting it on my nightstand, turning out the light, and sinking down into my comfy bed covers. Nothing feels much better to me, well not more comforting, than being snuggled down in a warm bed after a nice shower, tucked away under the covers on a cold night. I don't think I'm the only one who feels nice and safe and happy like this. Maybe it dates back to the days of being an infant swaddled up in a blanket, and a child, tucked in by my mom, but whatever the reason, it's a very safe and relaxed feeling. It makes drifting off to sleep that much easier.

" _Wake up, Kitten."_

A voice is in my ear, whispering to me in a very alluring way. Nobody has ever called me that name before though. I try to place the voice, but fail in this context. My eyes pop open. I find myself staring into the face of someone who shouldn't exist. The problem is that it's the wrong someone this time. The _very_ wrong someone.

"But...But you can't do that!" I yelp and try to sit up, only to be lightly pushed back down by said person. "Hey!" I stare, too shocked to be angry. "What's even happening…"

The man smiles placatingly. "Oh, you know who I am, so you can guess that I'm here for a reason. That reason being to give you a chance to set a couple of things right in a universe you know all too well, even if it's not your own. A chance to meet your hero, to travel with him." He chuckles. "I know you want to."

There are three thoughts that strike me pretty much at the same time. First, this is the freaking Master hovering above me. Yet another fictional character that is far too real to ignore. He's real, and in my bedroom. Secondly, he's offering me something any and every Whovian in existence would want. But wasn't I supposed to go to the Doctor's universe anyway? This can't be the way that happens. Right? Thirdly, there is no way in hell he's offering me something this magical out of the kindness of his hearts.

" _Why_?" I demand coolly, narrowing my gaze on him while desperately trying not to reveal the terror I feel gripping my heart.

This is pre-Time Lords Returning Master. This is Harold Saxon Master. Somehow. How he's here is beyond me. Shouldn't he be in another universe, or not in existence at all, and you know, dead, and, or regenerated into Missy, or again, dead, by now? Timey Wimey I suppose.

His smile brightens. He has a nice smile and sure can sound friendly when he wants to. It's just too bad he's insane and murderous, viewing the human race as nothing more than animals that are beneath him and uncaring of respect to life. He reaches out and pats my head. Like a dog. Or, well, a kitten. Apparently. It annoys me to no end even though his touch is gentle, but I don't dare say anything. This IS the Master, after all.

It's kind of ridiculous, but after having already confirmed that the TARDIS, the Doctor, Amy and Rory are real, I have no other choice, but to believe what's right before my eyes. Even if I hadn't already met the Doctor (A thing that apparently the Master isn't aware of, and I'm sure not gonna mention it to him!), I couldn't have believed the actor known as John Simm would pop up in my bedroom in the middle of the night anyway. In any event, I let him treat me as he pleases because I don't think angering the Master is in any way a good idea. Pretty much in any universe. In _ever._

"I need you to do something for me. I know those yearnings you have to travel around with the Doctor. I'll let you take care of those, if you take care of this one little thing for me."

He's offering me a boatload of awesome right now, but again, this is the MASTER we're talking about. It can't be a good thing that he's here and asking a favor of me. And why me? How does he even know me? My no longer sleepy eyes fix on his face. "And what's that?" I question, frowning.

"Deliver a message for me, Kitten." He requests simply.

 _I have a name._ I think irritably, but again, this is the Master and I don't really feel like antagonizing him. "To whom?" I wonder why he's not letting me sit up. Probably so he can literally lord over me, seeing as he likes that kind of position.

"To me. To me in my future." He explains with a shrug.

 _Okay._

I don't like where this is going. But..."What message?" I can't help but be curious.

He smirks and bends down much too close for my liking, his breath once again caressing my ear.

" _You're welcome_."

I shiver. What the hell is that supposed to mean? I stare at him worriedly. Somehow...No. _Every_ how, I'm not liking this. Red warning flags are flying up at me from every direction. "Why? Why are you saying that to your own self in the future?"

The Master laughs cheerfully. "Why wouldn't I? I'm superb!" He holds his arms open wide, showing himself off to me. "I'm deserving of worship, what's a little thank you now and again?" I want to cringe and crawl away, but I don't dare move. "So, what do you say?"

"Why me?" I demand quietly, staring at him as if he's insane. _Well…_ He really, really is, so if the shoe fits...

"Why _not_ you? You've got enough talent to accomplish the task. And I can't do it myself. It'll be more poetic coming from you." _Poetic?_ What the...And what is he even doing in my universe? I'm so overwhelmed, I don't really think to ask. "Would you like to?" He asks, smiling brightly at me.

That smile alone makes goosebumps break out across my arms. I feel the hairs rise on the back of my neck. I want desperately to get away from this man. Instinctively, everything about him and this situation is screaming at me to get away, to run, to hide. But there is no way I can. He's leaning over my body. He could easily pin me back down to the bed if he wished. Plus, have I mentioned? _He's the freaking Master._

I know, too, that no matter how badly I wish it, nobody is going to come save me. This isn't some fictional story where a hero will swoop in at the last minute. Even if the Master IS here, I can't expect that the Doctor will suddenly show up. This isn't his universe. It isn't natural for either of them to be here. He has no idea the Master is even alive half the time, much less that he would come to my universe. So there's just no way. There's nobody in my universe who could handle him. Plus, I'm the only one who knows he's here. Nobody is coming to help me. I'm on my own.

I realize this entire situation is beyond insanity. It's certainly beyond _me_. I need to focus on what's going on here.

I know the Master can't be up to anything good and I don't think a message like that is really important, so what's his real motive here? I think that not taking him up on the offer would be the wiser choice in spite of how much I so badly want to see the Doctor again and travel with him in the TARDIS. I'd do almost anything to get that chance. But the Master wouldn't just hand over an opportunity to a random nobody like me without a plan and that plan is _always_ going to be bad. Maybe refusing will create a paradox. I don't know. But I can't worry about that right now. I have got to do the right thing here.

"I...I think I'll pass. But thank you very much for the opportunity." I finally say. My voice has never sounded so small to my own ears. _Please don't let him decide to liquify my insides or something for refusing him._

He reaches down and plucks my hand up from where I've been clutching my blanket painfully tightly without even realizing it until now. He kisses the back of it while his eyes never leave mine. "I was just being...Not polite, but entertained. Wanting your reactions. But I'm not actually giving you a choice here."

 _Of course not._ How could I have not realized that instantly? The Master isn't one to take no for an answer. Did I honestly think he'd be cool with it and just walk away? I guess I didn't think that one through too well. My stomach feels like it's in knots.

"Close your eyes, Kitten." Like I'm gonna go along willingly. I stare at him defiantly. He could squish me dead without a thought, but all the same, I'm not gonna be a party to a plan by an evil mastermind. Even if I didn't mind the evil, which I do, I know what road that leads down. A path that the Oncoming Storm would obliterate full stop. And I'm not really in a hurry to be on his hit list. Even more so than I don't want to be on the Master's bad side. I mean, let's be honest. The Doctor always wins in the end when it comes to the Master and his horrific plans. Whose side am I gonna be on? The winner's, that's who. But even if that wasn't the case, I'm not evil and don't want to do anything bad to help the Master out anyway. Hell no.

His smile brightens. It's eerie to see. I swallow around a sudden lump in my throat. I feel an odd lightheadedness as I stare at him. I seem to have forgotten something. I _know_ I have, but I can't place what it is just now. I feel a light pressure in my head and I blink wearily. Why is the Master staring me down? And I think he's saying stuff, but I'm not sure what. Something about obeying him. What the hell is he on about? Yet I find my mouth opening and speaking of it's own volition.

"Yes, Master."

 _Wait…_

What the hell am I saying?! I know it's wrong, yet emotionally it feels right and normal. Like it's the only thing I can do. I don't understand. I'm not sure what's going on.

"You," The Master drones on, his words hitting somewhere in my subconscious even though I'm no longer fully comprehending his words on a conscious level. "Will leech onto his timeline. You will make changes with your forbidden knowledge. You, Maddison Elizabeth Darling, will obey your Master!"

I feel myself nodding without any thought other than I know what I must do. "Yes, Master. I will." I know I must. It isn't something that can't be done. It's something that _must_ be done, therefore it _will_ be done. It's all I know. He moves closer. I feel something warm on either side of my head.

"Sleep." He commands. I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next chapter should be up some time next week. Please leave a review! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this so far.


End file.
